


Interlocked

by storywriter_365



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: College AU, Gen, GenSaku, Soulmate AU, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter_365/pseuds/storywriter_365
Summary: (Alternate Universe)In a universe where everyone can see three hearts. If they're black, that means they can't fall in love again.Unless their feelings return.Genda Koujirou still has three hearts, and it's up to him to get the love of his life before it's too late.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Interlocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/gifts).



> i hate having ideas that make me feel all giddy, but here's a gensaku fic no one probably asked for

_He was there._

That was the first thing that Genda Koujirou had in mind: His childhood friend was standing in the crowd alone. His cyan-colored hair was tied up, eye patch gone, and was wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans. 

"Hey, bud." Genda shook his head when Jimon had touched his shoulder. "We're up in a few. You alright?" He asked worriedly. 

Well, he wasn't OK. No, Genda was far from alright? He was already feeling some type of crap in both his head and heart at the moment. Who would be alright when their childhood friend and crush come to their concert? Nonetheless, the lion-haired male had to keep face: He gave a small nod, peeking out again. "I'm fine, Daiki. Don't worry about me."

"Hell yeah I'll worry about you. You've been staring at Sakuma for a good ten minutes." Jimon sighed in exasperation. It couldn't really be helped. Genda was like this ever since he could remember. Junior high was worse, considering that Genda would practice non-stop until his fingers would have multiple blisters. Normally he would've stopped the lion-haired male from staring, but Jimon decided to let it pass for now.

For as long as anyone that had been friends with them, they knew that Sakuma Jirou had fallen for Genda, hard. Unfortunately for him (and the rest of the gang apparently), Genda was denser than a sponge. Sakuma gave hints left and right but the former didn't seem to get it. It was the final straw for Sakuma when he found out that Genda completely left him in the friendzone. He wasn't the same ever since.

It was only until they reached university when Genda realized his feelings. By the time he had realized, Sakuma's three, red colored hearts had turned pitch black. Knowing this, Genda knew that he had lost in chance in saying his feelings for the boy. While he did try to make amends, Sakuma wasn't having it. He was fed up with Genda's density and just left him hanging, just like back he was in junior high.

"And now, the final act of tonight, Teen Age Dreamers!"

"We're up." Takanashi walks up to them. "And you can stare at Sakuma when you sing, dumbass." She rolled her eyes, walking over on the stage.

Jimon rolled his eyes as well. "Just because she has a girlfriend..." He sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

Sakuma Jirou didn't want to be here. He was only here because Fudou gave him a free pass, and the mentioned bald-head wasn't even here to watch. Typical, Sakuma thought with a huff. 

His hearts were already bleak from the pain. Why did Fudou had to invite him and not show up? As much as Sakuma wanted to talk to Genda... he just couldn't. By now Genda would _still_ be the dense idiot he always had been?

Well, who could blame Sakuma? He loved the idiot. 

"And now, the final act of tonight, Teen Age Dreamers!" Sakuma looked back up the stage after the MC had called out the band name? There was Jimon Daiki, his pillar of support whenever he needed a drink or advice. There was Takanashi Shinobu, a close friend of in his Psych class. There was Fudou (Sakuma was really pissed off now) the man of the hour who invited him here.

And there was Genda Koujirou. His childhood friend, his crush, his... fuck. He didn't even know what to describe the idiot after years of getting over him.

"Uh, right." Genda's voice echoed out on the microphone. "This song's for someone I was... stupid for not noticing sooner. If you're here, then I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Did Genda not see him in the crowd? Then again, it had been too long since he'd last seen him anyway. Maybe it was for the better anyway.

Sakuma swore his heart was turning blacker, if that was possible.

* * *

"Uh, right. This song's for someone I was... stupid for not noticing sooner. If you're here, then I'm sorry. Forgive me." Genda cleared his throat as Takanashi and Fudou were starting up the beat. The beat dropped, and it was his cue to sing:

_"Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_   
_I need the other one to hold you_   
_Make you feel, make you feel better_   
_It's not a walk in the park to love each other_   
_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth"_

God, Genda was really putting out his guilt over this song. Well, he made the song, didn't he? It was going to be obvious sooner or later. 

_"'Cause after all this time_   
_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_And even baby our worst nights_   
_I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_   
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_   
_Yeah, after all this time_   
_I'm still into you"_

Genda could see that Sakuma was staring right into his eyes as he sang the chorus. Was this how it felt like in falling in love with someone all of those years? Fuck it, if anything he really wanted to go back in time and redo everything. His obliviousness had gotten the best of him, thinking that Sakuma was just joking. He was thinking that Sakuma was just playing around.

Nope. Sakuma Jirou was showing signs that he _loved_ him. And he was too dense to notice.

_"Some things just, some things just make sense_   
_And one of those is you and I_   
_Some things just, some things just make sense_   
_And even after all this time"_

Sakuma was definitely seeing the tears in Genda's eyes as he was singing. It was only a short song but for some reason it felt longer. Maybe because he was finally facing the guy he avoided for so long? Maybe he could relate to the song?

_'Damn it, I'm still in love with him.'_

_"I'm into you_   
_Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_And even baby our worst nights_   
_I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_   
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_   
_Yeah after all this time_   
_I'm still into you_   
_I'm still into you_   
_I'm still into you"_

Cheers reverbed around the area, but he couldn't see Sakuma's face anymore. He was already gone.

Genda knew he screwed up, big time.

"Fuck. I lost you."

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much a short fic and my attempts in writing angst.  
> i actually cried while writing like wtf


End file.
